


Sleep in a Crown of Carnations and Forget-Me-Nots

by sawberry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Hair Braiding, Partial Nudity, Sleep Deprivation, Thighs, female! jack, more importantly Jack's thighs, more importantly the use a luxuriously large lady thighs as pillows, they're just kinda bummin it in their undies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawberry/pseuds/sawberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants Ryan to sleep. Ryan refuses to sleep. So Jack hatches a plan involving flower crowns, hair braiding, and thigh pillows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep in a Crown of Carnations and Forget-Me-Nots

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guess who's not dead! Sorry about the delay on this, turns out becoming a "functioning adult" is a lot more time consuming than one would think. But homegirl now has a job with a stable income and a kick ass girlfriend so wassup! Sorry about the no Juggey baby thing, for some reason I got the worst writers block with that and just couldn't write anything.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this and I'll hopefully have the next chapter of TGFAHCSW up soon (hoping for before the 28th)

It was their day off. 

 

They were few and far between when you worked with some of the most infamous criminals this side of the hemisphere but that just made them more special. Especially when you got to spend them with a cute man’s head in your lap or your head cushioned on the luscious thighs of a beautiful woman. That’s where Jack and Ryan were now, some dumb documentary they’d found on Netflix playing 

 

Though they had the penthouse to themselves - team lads off blowing some of their cut from the heist and Geoff puttering around town to tie up loose ends- they hadn’t done anything really “sexual”, unless laying around in undergarments was considered sexual but they did that even when the others were around. Ryan yawned below her and she looked down at him, he looked up. 

 

They both looked like hell; deep purple marks under their eyes, fresh bruises and bandages adorning their skin, Ryan’s face was covered in a coarse fuzz that scratched at her fingers and she was sure her legs were giving his fingers a similar treatment. Her hands got caught in tangles and greasy spots as she ran her fingers through Ryan’s hair, but she didn’t mind.

 

That was one of the few perks of deep heist planning, Ryan let his hair grow out. It was great, more to play with during times like this. 

 

“What is this documentary even about?” Ryan asked, having turned his attention away from Jack and back to the TV.

 

“Some crazy, religious, nut job who tries to take over a bum-fuck town and turn it into a cult,” Jack answers, “Rubin said it would  _ ‘make us think about our opinions on freedom of speech’ _ ”

 

Ryan huffed out a laugh at her nasally impression of the Fakehaus member, “It might but I’m too damn tired to think about anything other than not falling asleep so I don’t drool on your thigh.”

 

“Eh, not the worse bodily fluid I’ve had on me.”

 

“Kinky.”

 

She pulled at the bits of hair she had between her fingers and he laughed, kissing her thigh in apology. Getting him to fall asleep would be ideal right now, he needed it more than anybody. They’d all been pushing the boundaries of sleep deprivation but Ryan had broken them. Getting him to fall asleep wouldn't be easy however.

 

In Ryan’s mind, sleeping was letting his guard down. Sleeping was showing weakness. Things Ryan never wanted or allowed himself to do. He had barely gotten used to sleeping in the room Geoff provided him instead of slinking out his sleazy apartment downtown.

Though they’d been dating - Ryan refused to use the term but Jack would just pat him on the cheek with a ‘ _ sure sweetie’ _ \- for a few months, Ryan had only just started letting his guard down around her. She needed a plan. It came in the form of a vase on the table, full of random flowers she’d thought pretty while waiting on a hill outside the city for an arms dealer. She wriggled around so she could grab it without moving off the couch.

 

“Can I braid your hair?” She asked, moving the vase on the end table behind her before Ryan could ask too many questions.

 

“What?” He had turned his head to look at her more clearly.

 

“Your hair, I wanna braid it.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I dunno,” She shrugged, “Thought it’d be fun.”

 

Ryan seemed to be pondering her for a bit before muttering out a, “Sure.”

 

Jack celebrated her victory silently as she went to work parting Ryan’s hair. She brushed it out with her fingers and could already see the effect it was having on him. It was her go to when any of her boys were having trouble sleeping; a few well placed head scratches, some combing, out like a light. When he seemed to be on the cusp of falling asleep she slowly grabbed some flowers and set to work.

 

She started the french braid at the top of his head and was planning to have it go as long as she could get it. As she was working she would carefully weave the long stems of the flowers into his hair. It was only when she was halfway through the braid did she look down to find Ryan asleep. His eyes were closed and his lips just barely open. It made her wish her phone wasn’t in the bedroom. She resumed braiding. The braid was soon finished, decorated with daisies and other flowers she couldn't name. 

 

He snuffled softly in his sleep and she had to stifle a laugh. She had just set a finished flower crown onto Ryan's head when the door open. 

 

“Remind me to never fucking get involved with those east side fuckers-,” Geoff was cut off mid rant by a tulip to the face. He looked up to find Jack with a finger to her lips. He looked to her and down to Ryan, eyebrows shooting up to his hairline before he an evil smirk. He slowly reached into his pocket for his phone. 

 

“He's gonna kill you,” She whispered as he took a few photos.

 

“Worth it,” he whispered back.

 

He went into the study, grabbing a couple files before coming back to them. 

 

“You kids have fun,” He whispered with a gentle kiss to the top of her head. She leaned into it, smirking and tilting like a cat. He slipped out the door with a wink.

 

It was a few minutes before Ryan woke up, Jack wishing he'd slept more but happy he at least got his hour. He gently raised a hand to his head before turning and looking at her.

 

“Do I even want to know how many flowers are in my hair right now?”

 

“Even I don't know,” She smiled. Ryan slowly sat up, causing the flower crown to slide down a bit and block his eyes. He took it off with fingers far too gentle for a man of his profession, examining it slightly before placing it softly onto Jack’s head. The white and blue colored flowers providing a stark contrast with her ginger hair that took his breath away. 

 

“As great as that nap seemed you still look a bit tired, I’m gonna grab my clothes and head out. Let you get some real shut eye.” Jack said, moving towards where all of their bedrooms were located. Ryan followed her, his eyes burning a curious stare into her back.

 

She entered his room with him still behind her. Though their little cuddle party had started in here and moved to the living room, their clothes had stayed in here. She reached down to grab her shirt but an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to the bed instead. She laid in her side, Ryan’s head pushed between her shoulder blades. He shifted a bit, curling around her so his head was still buried into her upper back but he was spooning her.

 

“Stay,” He murmured, nuzzling into her. His grip around her waist tightening a bit.

 

“Sure,” She answered. She shifted a bit and closed her eyes.

  
They both still had flowers in their hair but she decided it would be ok. For now they could sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love sleepy Ryan? Also, the documentary their watching does actually exist and I highly recommend watching it! It's called Welcome to Leith and should be available on Netflix (trigger warnings for guns, violence, and hate speech), it's a documentary about this white supremacist group that tries to take over the town of Leith, North Dakota. While I did use Joel as the butt of a joke, it will actually make you think about freedom of speech and just who it affects and how it's used.
> 
> Now that I've gotten something other than porn out of my system I'm returning to TGFAHCSW and will be adding 8 more chapters before I go on another break and produce some more shit. In these 8 chapters I'll also be doing most of the requests I've already gotten so be prepared! 
> 
> -Sarah <3


End file.
